


The Unholy Satisfaction

by yutasfingers



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Seo Changbin, Cock Warming, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, M/M, Overstimulation, Riding, Soft Seo Changbin, Top Bang Chan, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 07:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19785940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutasfingers/pseuds/yutasfingers
Summary: "Hello everyone! Hi stays! Hi baby stays!"and a new episode of Bang Chan's room has just begun."Do you guys have any song recommendation for me?"Chris is so charismatic,probably it's one of the million reasons why he's the perfect leader for his team.He could make anyone fall for him just by smiling and showing his dimples but still, he doesn't really care about the others when the only person who stole his heart is the one who is currently sucking him off as if there's no tomorrow.





	The Unholy Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ♡  
> This is my debut on ao3 ç--ç  
> I have a lot of fics on my drafts but I'm not that confident with my english since it's not my first language!!  
> Please bear with any typo and feel free to leave suggestions/ constructive criticisms uwu  
> I know this au is a bit short but I didnt feel the need to add anything else, I like it this way 👉🏻👈🏻  
> I think this pair is too underrated, I really love their dynamics ç--ç  
> btw enjoy it~

"Hello everyone! Hi stays! Hi baby stays!"  
and a new episode of Bang Chan's room has just begun.

"Do you guys have any song recommendation for me?"  
Chris is so charismatic,probably it's one of the million reasons why he's the perfect leader for his team.

He could make anyone fall for him just by smiling and showing his dimples but still, he doesn't really care about the others when the only person who stole his heart is the one who is currently sucking him off as if there's no tomorrow.

Everyone who's enjoying the live could not instantly notice how Chris is miserably trying to hide his moans while his cheeks are slowly assuming a dark shade of red.

Changbin, who's religiously blowing his boyfriend's cock under the desk of his studio, did not exactly expect to have his mouth fully wrapped around that red leaking tip when Chris told him to come over.  
Don't get him wrong, he loves sucking the leader's dick as a cherry lollipop.  
His avid thirst for Chris' come is insatiable, even if the leader daily prepares him a small bottle of fresh cum to feed his nasty needs.  
Wherever he goes, Changbin drinks shamelessly the whole bottle till the last drop, as a baby does with his milk.  
That bitter taste almost turns him on, making his knees weak and his sight blurred, but at the same time it keeps him alive, strongly convinced that his boyfriend's cum can make him grow up faster.

Their dynamics are kinda weird: sometimes they spend their time cuddling and praising each other like a couple of virgins teens while the next day you could find the leader bucking his hips down binnie's throat.

Right now Chris is having a hard time trying to concentrate on appearing goofy as usual, in front of the viewers, when Binnie starts gagging around his dick.  
He pets his boyfriend's messy hair, a silent way to tell him he's doing a great job.

Chris involuntary says "I'm close..." aloud, referring to him almost reaching that unholy satisfaction he's looking for, and covers up his mistake by adding "I'm close.. I mean this live is close to the end! Let's choose just one more song"  
He laughs awkwardly,hoping his fans didn't notice what's really going on in that room.  
Changbin swirls his hungry tongue around his boyfriend's dick, giving kitten licks by time to time.  
His mouth, messily coated with pre cum,spit and tears, is working at a really slow pace, sending Chris on the edge.  
The blonde leader can't even properly form meaningful sentences, almost giving up on hiding their dirty little secret.

Sweating visibly, he strongly presses his left hand on Changbin's head while he uses the latter to play an EDM song, chosen by a lucky viewer.  
With one last thrust he comes all down Changbin's throat, muffling a silent moan by singing, mayhaps too enthusiastically, to that energetic melody.  
"So... thanks for coming... I mean joining me on this late night vlive..."  
He coughs nervously, attempting to regularise his breath.  
"Umm...sorry if the mood was a bit off today but I caught a cold... I guess"  
Trying to come up with something even remotely credible to justify his weird behaviour, he then proceed with turning off the vlive.

With fondness in his gleaming eyes, Changbin approaches him by tapping into his lap.  
"Changbinnie wants to ride you,pwease?"  
"Come here, baby"

Changbin sits nonchalantly on his dick and, with a swift move, Chris starts pounding roughly on him, desperately looking for release.  
Sinful moans echoing on the room, dirty sounds of skin slapping on skin filling their ears.  
"I love you baby"  
"I love you too channie. Pwease come inside and fill me up"  
"As you wish, my honey boy"

Holding tightly onto his boyfriend's hips, Chris comes again.  
This time he growls loudly, his veins popping out of his arms, a more satisfied grin spreading on his face.  
Changbin comes untouched on his tummy right after.  
Overstimulated and visibly tired, he adorably protests the moment his boyfriend tries to pull out, crunching his nose and pouting like the baby he is.

"Changbinnie wants to cockwarm you"  
Chris smooches his cute nose, hugging him deeply into his arms.  
"Okay baby, you can sleep if you need that. I have to finish this song"  
"Changbinnie doesn't mind that"

And the night proceeds like this: Chris working on his laptop with his spent dick buried between Changbin's ass cheeks, who's softly snoring on his chest.


End file.
